


You've got a friend in me

by Angelscythe



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bean Felix, Bean Sylvain, Bernadetta von Varley Needs a Hug, Gen, M/M, Making Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:00:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25897096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelscythe/pseuds/Angelscythe
Summary: When Bernadetta's therapist asks her tomakea friend, or two, she is happy. For once, it's something within her reach!Unless... she had taken the sentence a bit too much litteraly...
Relationships: Bernadetta von Varley & Felix Hugo Fraldarius & Sylvain José Gautier, Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	You've got a friend in me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!!!  
> This fic has been inspired by the awesome little beans the wonderful [@Eggyankee](https://twitter.com/eggyankee) made (and the adorable scenery she does with them!!)
> 
> Please, remember that you are awesome and loved!! You matter and I believe in you!! Whatever is your project, you can achieve it!!! I wish you the very best and don't forget to stay hydrated, to give water to your pets and plants, to wash your hands and wear a mask!! Stay safe!!!
> 
> (Also, you can check my stupid tweets, pics of my pets and talk about my pets at [ @Angelscythe ](https://twitter.com/Angelscythe)

For the very first time since their numerous sessions, her therapist told her something she believed actually within her reach: ‘make a friend. Or even two, if you can!’

So, when the session had been over, Bernadetta had shyly asked to her mom for them to go in the fabric store she loved so much. Like every time, she wandered around the stands, stressing as soon as someone would come next to her. Especially if it was one of the seller. She had already yelled ‘I’m not stealing anything’ while searching for the perfect fabric. And there was also that time when she hid under one of the tables and they had needed almost one hour to get her outside…

As always, it was her mother who took care of buying the purple and pink fabric, the fluffy cotton she needed, the filling and a new box of colorful thread. She had taken other little stuffs but she was also confident to have everything she needed in her room. If there was something she didn’t doubt about, it was that…

When they arrived home, the day was already exhausting enough for her and so Bernadetta dashed to her room to hide herself in it.

And she started to make friends.

She would make two because she knew how much her teddy bears loved to chill all together so if her new friend could have a friend too, it would be perfect!

Bernadetta worked hard on them: first making the round shape and sewing all the little details like their pink cheeks, their eyes and eyebrows and also add hair. She kept checking that everything will be fit and she even had a little triangle of hair for the darker one. This one needed to have their hair tied in a ponytail! It will be better that way! While working on them, creating clothes for them like she had created so many clothes for her teddy bears, she was hit by an epiphany! They needed fluffy ears and tails!

She couldn’t have them without that!

For a few seconds, she dreamed of having big ears and a fluffy tail, like a bear.

In fact, those news friends almost became bears as well, she loved bears so much, but at the last second, she decided they needed to be a cat and a fox.

She made a lot of efforts, forgetting the dinner time but… to be honest, she didn’t want to see her father today. Going to therapy and then in a shop with lot of people had already been exhausting enough. Since her mother never called and, when she quickly left her room for a bathroom emergency, found a dish waiting for her in front of her door, almost stepping in to be honest, she understood her mother knew how hard it was for her. Bernadetta was grateful for her efforts while she was eating the cold meal. Of course, she kept working on her little friends. They were taking shape. For the most, now, she needed to sew the last part and fill them.

She didn’t realize what time it was. She was just so implicated!!

She wondered if the therapist would be proud of her. It was rare that people were proud of her so… if she could get this? It would be so awesome!

Bernadetta was humming a song as she took a needle from her hedgehog case and started to sew the little ball to achieve her first friend. The pieces of the other friend, the blue one, was waiting while she was making sure the first one had everything. Arms… well paws, legs… clothes… Yes! Everything was there and she started to fill him so he would be so pleasant to hug! She made sure the tail was attached and made the last stitch on him.

He was so cute!!

“You will be… Sylvain!” she smiled.

He was big and tiny at once! He was just taking the place of her palm but he was so warm!!

She installed him against a box of remain of fabric she could use to fill or to add details, and worked on the second friend. She couldn’t hide a yawn. Perhaps it was soon time to go to bed? What time was it?

She hiccuped when she looked and saw it was already eleven pm passed since too long… But she didn’t want to let Sylvain without a friend of his own for that night. So she worked on the second one. A bit faster but taking care! She didn’t want to hurt her new friend by making him uglier or sewing badly something that would make the filling run away… This one was tinier anyway. It would be quicker!

She had to hide two yawns by the time she managed to finish him and when she was done, she couldn’t help smiling.

“And you…” she whispered. “You will be Felix!”

Bernadetta installed him behind his other bean-friend and she frowned, suddenly struck by another epiphany!

She got up and dashed to another box to look in it and search through the _bric-à-brac_ she kept through her different sewing work.

She finally found the Holy Grail among the mountains of useless things she couldn’t throw away because she was sure one day it will serve her.

And…

Proof it was!

Bernadetta approached the little beans with two golden old tiny rubber bands. It certainly was meant to tie something else in place but now it will be perfect. She slid each rubber band around the tail of her new friends. They might be her friends but they will be husband!

She smiled as she took one bean in each hand.

“Felix Hugo Fraldarius, do you want to take Sylvain José Gautier for beansband as long as you both shall live?” she asked. “Yes I do,” she replied with a little voice supposed to be the bean voice. “Sylvain José Gautier, do you want to take Felix Hugo Fraldarius for beansband as long as you both shall live?” she once again asked.

“Bernadetta?”

She let out a shriek when she heard the voice coming from the other side of her door.

“It’s mommy.”

“Ah! Y… yes! Mommy! Yes, Bernie had recognized you!!”

“It’s time to go to bed now,” the woman said.

“Yes!!”

Bernadetta let the beans on her desk and she got up to quickly go change herself, putting on a long night gown and then jumping in her bed. She rolled in the blankets and turned off the light. She could hear the paces of her mother stepping away and she let out a relieved sigh. And yawned again.

She really was tired.

Perhaps she would sleep in tomorrow…

In a couple of minutes, she was already asleep, her respiration slowing down, and her teddy bear keeping an eye on her sleep.

“Yes, I do,” a voice said in the Darkness.

Through the veils of the curtains and the shutter, the dim light of the Moon, the Stars and the city lights were allowing to see a bean-Sylvain bouncing to his tiny _husband_ to gently take his paw in his and brought him closer.

“Will you kiss your bean?”

The littlest bean blushed, secretly happy he hadn’t to kiss his freshly husband in front of the girl. But he nodded, with his whole body, and they leaned toward each other kissing tenderly. They pressed their forehead together.

“Since the moment I saw you, I couldn’t stop thinking about you…” Sylvain whispered.

Felix groaned even though the words were gently brushing him. Very well, they knew each other since less than one hour and they were already married but he could pretend to be out of his reach a little, no?

No?

Oh and you know what? Felix threw himself against Sylvain, in the intent to get a hug they both deserved, and they bounced around, rolling to the edge of the desk. Sylvain made their rolling stop thanks to a paw and his tail just before they’d fell. He hugged his husband and kissed him a million times. As much as he could. And Felix didn’t protest, letting him do and kissing back sometimes, his little paw touching the golden rubber band with his heart full of joy.

Their nose gently pressed against each other.

The night could have been nothing but them loving each other until the Sun would rise again but they heard a sound. A mosquito buzzing around and moving toward Bernadetta with the intention to taste her blood. Felix jumped toward the pretty jar holding pens and markers of different colors, grabbing a pencil and dashed to the bed with huge jumps. The pencil in his paw, he moved it through the air and immediately hit the mosquito. One blow, one dead mosquito.

From the desk, Sylvain smiled.

“That’s my husband!” he said.

“Do you see any other one?” Felix asked, putting the pencil in his back.

“Not now,” Sylvain replied.

“I will guard her anyway.”

Sylvain jumped on the bed to come next to him. He pressed his cheek against the blue one.

“And I will stay by your side until she wakes up! And perhaps… give you some encouragement kisses?”

“If you want so,” Felix replied.

But he was secretly delighted to be rewarded with kisses.

By the end of the night, there were a few mosquitoes dead on the floor. As they reached ten am, and that Bernadetta’s clock had rang two times and her mother had knocked at her door once, the young lady stretched in the bed.

Sylvain threw a look at Felix.

“Talk to you later, my love,” he whispered.

Felix approached him for a last kiss. And as they did, Bernadetta fully opened her eyes. She sat in her bed and blinked when she saw the two beans on the mattress. She didn’t remember having taken them on her bed? The girl leaned toward them and retrieved them with a big smile.

“Hello, Sylvain! Hello, Felix! I hope you have well behaved tonight!”

She pressed her finger on Felix’s nose and she arranged the skirt-like of Sylvain and also their hair.

“Let’s do the bed together!”

Bernadetta had no ideas what you were supposed to do with your friends once you had made them. She certainly should have looked more of those cheesy movie and TV shows her mother wanted her to look but… it just wasn’t her kind. She preferred to read when she got time, especially Arthurian legends! Inside of the books she loved, there was little representation of friendship… not as you would expect it.

She knew about ‘hanging out outside’ but she wouldn’t go outside, even with her little beans, being too afraid she would be mocked… And about ‘having a meal with friends’… she certainly couldn’t make them eat.

They were beans.

Bernadetta went to change herself quickly, so she could make the bed, with the beans because she wouldn’t bring them while she was getting in underwear, and then she brought them on her desk. She had a lot to tidy up! She didn’t yesterday.

She was humming again as she was tidying up everything. The two beans were sat there. Bernadetta made sure to dust everything, and the two little beans on the same time. They didn’t need it, but it was making her smile to pass the duster on them.

Bernadetta never left her room.

Usually, her mother was bringing her a dish and Bernadetta would eat it in her desk. Often while reading…

When she didn’t eat, she was playing with her bears and now the beans, making sure the bears would accept her new friends!! But she also kept herself busy with lot of different art! Under the eyes of the beans, she sewed a bit, made some doodles, tried to make a bracelet and… what occupied most of her time and seemed to swallow her in another world: writing.

She had a tiny computer with not much things on it, just a corrector and a very complete dictionary allowing her to search synonym and antonym. Except that, she was all alone with her imagination and the document she was filling with black. The keys sang under her fingers while she was creating a World, her history… Something like in the Arthurian stories but where more people could be happy. She had some of her characters since so long. They were so important for her and she just wanted to give them happiness… Perhaps a bit of sadness but especially happiness!!

She knew she would never have what she gave them but she was just so happy to life through them. Happy to train to write battle on a side document, happy to see them move forward in their life. She published her chapter in a website where no one ever came but it was more because she wanted a backup. She was so afraid to lose the precious files!!!

She had written more than one thousand pages.

Of course, her parents told her she was losing her times, doing nothing productive…

So she supposed those hours of researches, and all those information she had gathered through the years, were nothing, right? If she dared going in society, she sure would be able to talk with anyone because she had so much knowledge… and, yes, if you would look through her history, you would wonder why she needed to know when baby ducks hatched out and just after if it was possible to kill someone with a bone but… wouldn’t you be impressed to see someone with such a knowledge?

Well, Bernadetta was really fine if she could just scare people away with random fact.

Less discussion to have. Less sociable to have to be.

It was so late when Bernadetta pressed the upper part of the computer on the lower part. She still needed to go wash herself before going to her bed! And she hoped her mother wouldn’t say anything tonight.

She wanted to be a good daughter!

Sylvain let out a little sound and stretched. They stayed without moving for so long! He turned toward Felix, gently taking his paws within his.

“Are you alright, my love?”

“It’s fine,” the grape bean replied. “And you?”

“I’m fine. But I missed looking at you!”

Felix let out an amused tone.

“Yet, you get to kiss me.”

Sylvain remembered when Bernadetta made them kiss in front of all those bears. He didn’t mind, but he swore he had seen Felix frown. Just a little bit. But enough to worry him.

“Can I kiss you?” he gently asked. “Cover you with kisses.”

“You always can,” Felix replied.

He smiled when Sylvain leaned and covered him with kisses.

“Sylvain, I lo…”

They heard the door opening and they immediately stopped moving. Bernadetta froze in the entrance of her door. She didn’t remember having installed them that way?

Ah... she must be very tired!

“You couldn’t wait to have more kisses, right?” she laughed, walking toward them.

She grabbed the beans and made them kisses together.

“Sylvain, I’m so happy with you,” she said with a tiny voice, sitting in her bed. “Felix, you are the love of my life! I’d fight a Dragon for you!” she pursued with another voice. “Sylvain!! I would fight it with you and save you if you fail,” Bernadetta swore with Felix voice. “You think I would fail?” she asked, pushing the covers with her feet to come under. “I will make sure you don’t.” She lied in her bed. “Ah! Felix!”

And the little beans kissed and kissed in her hands.

She played a little with her plushies and then fell asleep, still holding them in her hands.

When her respiration started to change, the beans looked at each other.

“It’s true,” Sylvain said under his breath. “I’d fight a Dragon for you!”

“And I’d protect you,” Felix replied.

They pressed their forehead against each other. Felix hugged his husband and they stayed like that a little. They could enjoy this time together. They could talk about their love and gently kiss.

But of course, came again the moment where mosquitoes decided to make a feast.

And Felix refused that!

While he went to the desk to grab a pencil, Sylvain followed him, bouncing after him. He helped him to get on said desk, allowing Felix to get on his head so he could climb.

“I climb too, please,” Sylvain said.

The blue bean leaned over the edge to help the other bean to come up.

“What do you want to do?” Felix asked, walking toward the jar with the pencil.

“I wanted to see what she wrote. She looked so happy!”

Sylvain approached the tiny computer and opened it.

“Are you sure?” Felix asked, taking the pencil.

“Yes! She really was happy!”

Felix didn’t mean that but he let him do, letting him going across the web and find back the website where the story was published. You could see a bit of reader but not much… so little…

“It’s between you and me, mosquito,” Felix groaned.

He jumped from the desk and with a swift of his pencil, threw the mosquito against the wall.

Sylvain sat in front of the story and started to read what she wrote.

The first chapter was from years ago but had been edited several times… but it was very good. He liked the flow, he loved how she was using words, making the sentence sing, using some capital at some point chosen especially to make the sentence even better. He knew he had to tell her!!

He created an account and after five long minutes, started to write down his comment. Which wasn’t that easy since he had just two paws and had to bounce from a side of the keyboard to the other. He wrote the sweetest comment, telling her what he loved, telling her how he was thrilled to read what will come after.

And he really meant it!

While he was struggling with his comment, Felix kept to walk around Bernadetta, ready to fight any mosquito that would dare to come next to her…

Sylvain allowed himself another chapter, another comment and he joined Felix for some kisses and to watch him fight the mosquitoes. Nonetheless, he asked him:

“Can you help me?”

“Sure,” Felix replied. “For what?”

Sylvain bounced to the edge of the blanket.

“To cover her for the night.”

Felix nodded, with his whole body, and jumped to the other side of the bed, taking the sheet in his little paw. Tugging it, they brought it up, covering her shoulders.

“If you have time… can you come chill with me?” Sylvain asked.

“Yes. But if I leave suddenly…”

“It will be to fight mosquitoes or worse and I will cheer for you!” Sylvain smiled.

Felix came to him and he kissed him tenderly before snuggling against him.

While Bernadetta had noticed that mosquitoes had stopped to bite her, it wasn’t something you couldn’t really realize. You hadn’t button itching you? Fine. It was just something normal, isn’t it? So how could you really realize that a tiny bean was protecting her?

Today, Bernadetta was in a writing mood so she got up, kissed her little beans that were snuggling against each other and walked to the desk where she opened her tiny laptop and got herself ready to write but she noticed a mail notification…

From the website?

Someone had commented?!

She was so stressed.

She couldn’t believe that…

She didn’t dare to open it. What if it was someone insulting her? Telling her the story was ridicule? Unrealistic? The character bad?

She was so anguished but forced herself… Bernadetta pressed the notification box and saw not one but two comments. From the same guy ‘LanceofFox’… he was telling her how awesome was the story and she couldn’t help crying.

Crying and smiling at once.

She jumped from her chair and dashed to the beans, swirling on herself while holding them.

“I got two comments! I got two comments!!! Felix! Sylvain!! Someone likes what I do!!!”

Bernadetta was laughing and smiling.

She was almost sure to have seen the little fox bean smiling but… it must be just her imagination! Because she was just so happy!!


End file.
